warriorcatsfanpagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kits
A kit is a cat under the age of six moons, still living in the nursery with its mother and litter-mates. Kits may be mischievous, and are known to bother warriors and elders. They, however, are interested in the stories the elders tell. Most kits are eager to begin their apprenticeship before they reach six moons of age. A kit's name always ends with the suffix '-kit'; for example: Bluekit, Poppykit, or Squirrelkit. Description When a kit is born, their mother or father names them, usually after its appearance1, or sometimes to honor another cat of the same name2. Kits stay in the nursery together with their mother who nurses them and takes care of them for six moons3. All Clan cats, and especially the queens, are very protective of the kits. They are fed first and are not expected to catch their own food or do chores. No warrior may neglect a kit in danger, even if it is from a different Clan4. However, half-Clan kits or those of non-Clan origins are usually frowned upon by pure-blood Clan cats as their commitment to their foster Clan can be questioned. Half-Clan kits are usually taken in by the Clan of the mother. Example: Featherkit and Stormkit went to live with RiverClan even though Silverstream had died and Graystripe was still alive, in ThunderClan. Kits are not allowed out of the nursery until their mother feels the time is right. After that, they can go around the camp, though never far from their mother. A kit cannot leave the Clan camp; however, sometimes they get away and get in trouble5. Kits tend to have soft and fluffy fur. They are usually curious, mischievous, and playful, trying to get the Clan warriors to play with them. Most of them are too young to fully understand the Clan traditions or the Warrior Code, but if they break a rule, they are not punished and sometimes very lightly scolded depending on the severity of their deed. They often accidentally annoy warriors and elders, but are fascinated in the stories the elders tell. They often want to start training or becoming warriors immediately, and have to be reminded that they must wait until they are six moons old. Education While in the nursery, kits gradually learn about their Clanmates, Clan ways, traditions, rivals and about the Warrior Code as they get older.6 Their mother, the other queens in the nursery, and the elders will tell them stories of great battles, journeys and cats. The care of the kits is shared by all of the queens3. Once reaching the age of six moons, they become apprentices,4 which will replace the last part of their name to from "kit" to "paw" (for example, Frostkit becomes Frostpaw, Nightkit becomes Nightpaw, Crowkit becomes Crowpaw, Honeykit becomes Honeypaw etc.). They will either go on the path of a medicine cat or a warrior, and their mentor will teach them the ways of the path they choose. Trivia Kits are sometimes called "kittens" in the first two books of the Original Series7 and in Secrets of the Clans8, though not in other books. See Also *List of kits *Queen *Nursery References and Citations #↑ For example, Cinderkit is named after Cinderpelt in Sunset, page 27 #↑ Revealed in Into the Wild, page 32 #↑ Cite error: Invalid tag; no text was provided for refs named secrets #↑ Such as when Cloudkit or Berrykit tried to hunt, Dawnflower's kits getting away and finding Twoleg poison, or Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit trying to track down a fox #↑ Revealed in Cats of the Clans, page 3 #↑ For instance, pages 15, 103, 260 of Into the Wild, page 254 of Fire and Ice #↑ On pages 21, 43, 70, 150 of ''Secrets of the Clan''s Retrieved from "http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Kit" Category:Clan Hierarchy